Mera Coincidencia
by Desirable-Hate
Summary: Aunque él le diga "Te odio" y ella responda "Yo también", en un encuentro en la biblioteca dejaran al descubierto entre besos y caricias que el destino ni la casualidad existen, sino que, todo resultará ser Mera Coincidencia. ... DM&HG ...


Mera Coincidencia

Draco se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la entrada de aquella hostigosa Sala común que le tenía los pelos de punta y que por mas que quisiera ya no le parecía reconfortable ni placentera, de hecho ahora le era hasta repugnante. Claro, pero todo tiene un comienzo, un principio del cual poder empezar y es que a él le había ocurrido de forma emisfera y trágica. Trágica y tan dolorosamente que cuando descubrió el significado de aquellas sensaciones que no parecían tener sentido alguno, solo se dedicó a ir a la biblioteca, husmear por ahí y, observar a la persona culpable del dolor intangible que tenía.

Según él, sólo era un capricho que tenía un sólo remedio, pero no. Ella no tenía remedios y tampoco él. Y siempre lo negaba con la cabeza hipnotizado por los colores del atardecer, mientras que no paraba de pensar en el por qué de su ardor en el pecho. Sabía que no debía tocarla y menos acercarse a ese ser tan "inferior" a un Malfoy, y aun así lo hacía por más que no lo quisiera. Le golpeaba levemente cuando rozaba su hombro con el de ella al pasar por el pasillo, seguía con esas palabrotas hirientes llenas de un oculto cariño inexpresivo, y mas, cuando le tocaban clases de Pociones con Griffindor, ella a la derecha en un pupitre y él a la izquierda aparentando escuchar al profesor cuando, por el rabillo del ojo le miraba con deseo y anhelo.

¿Ella se habría dado cuenta de que le miraba, que le deseaba?

A él, a Draco Lucius Malfoy en su vida nunca le enseñaron a amar. A tener respeto por sus mayores- a los que a él le apetecían- y nada más. Nunca Narcisa le habló de un sentimiento llamado tal cual y menos cuando solicitaba ejemplares gigantes llenos de significados salía lo que era, por eso, el Slytherin mismo se había percatado de ello. Por sus celos incontrolables que tenía que calmar parándose de la mesa de su casa, caminar a la salida llamando la atención de todos y dirigirse al baño de los prefectos en busca de una muy, muy helada ducha.

Claro, que no porque esos sentimientos tontos y ñoños se apoderaran de él iba a dejar de hacerle bromas a la innombrable. A veces cuando era demasiada la impaciencia por verla, provocaba a San Potter y a Weasel y ella siempre salía a defenderles con comentarios bien pensados. Dignas de Granger. Ella era suya aunque no lo supiera, ella siempre sería de él aunque ella no tuviera conciencia de ello, ella sería de él y él sería de ella y así el destino lo dejaría.

Y esa Parkinson no dejaba de seguirle, de mirarle, de tocarle…Por Merlín, esa, esa…esa era la salvación de su vida, cuando se sentaba en los verdes moribundos sillones de su sala común, y ahí estaba ella, esperándole con pestañeos que sólo Pansy encontraba sumamente sexys. Y Draco se lanzaba hacia su boca, en busca de apaciguo y consolación, de desembocadura de salivas y pasiones apagadas, esperando un pequeño indicio de locura que le digiera que podía olvidar a la otra, pero no. Nada.

Incluso paseaba de pasillo en pasillo, de aula en aula en busca de algún rostro bonito, en una casería que era un vicio que no podía apagar cuando veía a la "culpable", ella que hacía que el pecho no le doliera ni ardiera, ella que con solo echarle una mirada cargada de odio, aunque fuese de odio calmaba sus instintos de poderío. Angustia rellenada con fervor era lo que sentía al no poder correr hacia ella cuando quisiera, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla derretir en esa caricia. Y siempre era no. No y no. No podía, su estúpido ego siempre le decía No, y el mundo le gritaba no.

Un fuerte y estruendoso gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando por primera vez en el día veía a la sabelotodo de Granger.

Por un largo y prolongado minuto no había encontrado la explicación perfecta a su enredada y a la vez confusa pregunta. Y era que sus pies se habían encargado de llevarlo hasta la entrada de la odiosa biblioteca que siempre detestó y en donde se encontraba la Griffindor concentrada en un párrafo del libro de Runas Mágicas. Esa empollona aun se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a cualquier chico de un coeficiente intelectual igual o parecido al suyo que la superara en todas las materias, y él, Draco Malfoy, ni en todos los cursos que pudo no logró sacar ninguna calificación parecida a la de Hermione.

Cuantas ganas tenía de tirarle un Avada Kadabra para hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Para quitar todo inmundo rastro de pisadas enmarcadas por sus pies.

Y ella ahí, juzgando su caligrafía perfecta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, carcomiéndose por dentro con cada palabra escrita y procesándola como si fuera algo sumamente complicado de entender. Es que ya llegaba a los límites del egocentrismo, cuanto la odiaba, cuanto deseaba acercarse a ella, besarle los labios y hacerla sufrir con su brusquedad, llevarla a lo mas profundo de la librería en donde la oscuridad reina todo mísero rincón, arrancarle la ropa y de una vez por todas hacerla gemir su nombre.

Hermione levantó su mirada percatando a que alguien había entrado a la desolada biblioteca en busca de algún libro. Y ni se inmutó cuando miró y vio a Malfoy clavado como un árbol con raíces bajo tierra, incapaz de hacer un movimiento exacto. – Malfoy- susurró ella, bajando la pluma entre sus manos. Un mechón rebelde se infiltró y llegó hasta sus ojos, molesta de este lo jaló detrás de su oreja. Guió su vista de-nuevo hasta el susodicho que permanecía mirándole con serenidad e indiferencia. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy ahí? Nunca en su vida había entrado en la biblioteca y esta, claramente no era la excepción. - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Pensé que sabías todo- Draco caminó hacia ella – No por nada te has ganado el apodo de "La sabelotodo insufrible" – Su voz melosa atravesó la poca distancia entre el escritorio y él.

Frunció el ceño perturbada – Y no por nada te dicen el "Hurón botador" que va saltando de aquí para allá fastidiando a la gente.

Lo admitió, esa empollona era brillante pensando respuestas estratégicas – Tan sola y tan callada… ¿Y el cara rajada, a donde está el pequeño pobretón?

- Vete y plantate en otra parte- Hermione decidida a ignorar al Slytherin tomó su pluma y con cuidado la untó en el tintero.

Malfoy se acercó y afirmó con rudeza sus manos sobre la madera de la mesa, una idea furtiva atravesó su mente y con obviedad acepto a su maldad.

- ¡¡Capullo!! Es que no te dejas, vete, este no es tu habitad, ve a comerte otros huevos que sean de Ravenclaw, serpiente. – dijo harta. Malfoy no dejaba de tamborilear sus yemas contra la superficie sólida y eso le irritaba.

- ¿Mmmh? – Draco la observó un momento. Ese cabello, enmarañado, alborotado no hacía mas que excitarlo, su piel tersa que hace unos meses que a de querer tocarla y besarla, y esas muecas de enojo hinco-rompible en la cara de Granger…no ayudaban en nada en su labor de bajar esa sensación de calor.

- Ahgg, me hartas - ella hizo a un lado la silla y con paso rápido se perdió por unas estanterías.

¿Lo sabía? O era cosa suya

Si, si. Recuerda muy bien el día en que supo que gustaba de Malfoy…de ¡¡Draco Malfoy!! El ególatra narcisista que no hacía más que llamarla "Asquerosa e inmunda sangre sucia, no te acerques a mí", del tonto imbecilón que molestaba a Harry y a Ron, a sus amigos y se burlaba de los Griffindor.

Lo había visto merodear los corredizos, como, de repente le echaba una mirada traviesa a alguna chica de otras casas netamente siempre sangre puras. Y ya en ese entonces no podía evitar mirarlo ocultando su rostro bajo un gran e inmenso libro, sonreír como boba imaginando genuinamente una de esas vanidosas sonrisas para ella, dedicadas para ella.

Como, de repente, le observaba comer ganándose muchas preguntas de parte de Ginny "Herms, te sucede algo, estas delgada, debes comer" le decía, y no podía evitar mirar como Draco posaba sus labios en las copas de oros llenas de jugo de calabaza, como, con un gran sorbo su garganta se movía.

Recuerda bien, cuando supo que lenta y dolorosamente se estaba enamorando de su peor enemigo, cuando supo que en verdad ya no era odio con el que le miraba sino que con devoción. Ya no recordaba el pasado, las malas palabras y eso más que nada le dolía, incluso más que ver como a veces Draco besaba con euforia a alguna chiquilla. Como queriendo olvidar a alguien.

Las lágrimas afloraban de sus marrones ojos y gritaban por salir de ahí para poder resbalar por sus mejillas y finalizar en su mentón.

Ella, una sangre sucia y él un Sangre pura, digno de ella.

Tenía conciencia de que Malfoy nunca aceptaría su amor, de que él por mas inepto y asquerosamente lindo que fuera nunca lograría aceptar ese sentimiento del cual se avergonzaba. Entonces, no había un antídoto anti-enamoramiento, quizás estoy soñando, siempre se decía, quizás se había equivocado de persona, de hombre y de amor.

Ese amor que decía tener no era seguramente un capricho, no, no era un filtro amoroso que hizo su trabajo. No, había sido ella y él tenía la culpa por ser como es…él tenía la culpa de todo ese mar de sensaciones que pasaba cada noche al acostarse en su cama a la vez que con la manta escarlata tapaba su cuerpo.

Él tenía la culpa.

Levantó el índice mientras que su dedo paseaba por los libros.

- Hum- en puntillas se alzó al encuentro del libro de Runas Mágicas, agarró la parte de abajó y tiró de el para que cayera en sus brazos. Pero no alcanzó a llegar a sus brazos si no que calló, molesta de ello se hincó dispuesta a tomar el ejemplar.

- Granger, esto es mío- Una diestra pálida jaló del libro hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy- Desde ahora estudiare…

- No estudiarás nada, entrégamelo. Para que sepas, tú no has optado por Runas Mágicas y si fuera así la profesora Bathsheba Babbling le habría dicho a la clase. – Hermione estiró el brazo esperando la entrega.

- No- gruñó Draco mientras que rodeaba a la Griffindor y quedaba por la espalda, a ella un leve dolor de estomago le estrujó una entraña. – Sangre…S…Sabelotodo – Malfoy se tensó al momento cuando sintió como un pequeño respingo se adueñaba del cuerpo de Hermione.

- ¿Qué no te cansas? – preguntó ella en la misma posición, incapaz de voltearse y mostrarle las lagrimas que caían en picada contra la gravedad. – Qué de aparte de ser un prepotente vanidoso…no cambias –un gemido salió de su boca de la impresión y al mismo tiempo de dolor cuando vio como Malfoy le daba la vuelta sujeto de su brazo.

- ¿Qué no cambio?- preguntó él. Le dolía…no, aborrecía ver como por primera vez veía llorar a Hermione. Mierda, por ella había cambiado, por ella se había peleado con Zabini, por ella se había tirado a la mitad de su casa encima, por ella esas jaquecas inmensas e interminables, por ella ya no era el mismo de antes, por ella que ya la vida no le era igual, por ella las cartas de su madre ya no eran respondidas con la verdadera caligrafía de un Malfoy, por eso ya no parecía una cobra en busca de presas, por ella que su mundo había cambiado completamente.

Por ella, él ya no era el mismo insensible, agresivo e indiferente Draco Malfoy. Por ella.

- Si- responde ella y rápidamente se quita el agua salada de sus ojos – Sigues siendo el mismo molestoso, el que ahora solo busca excusas y mas excusas para molestarme. El mismo que entró a Hogwarts en busca de ser el mejor…Y lo has logrado, muy bien hecho.- Hermione esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa. Le costaba entender el por qué de esa conversación sin sentido, le costaba entender por qué Draco Malfoy estaba escuchando sus palabras siendo que nunca le prestaba demasiada atención. No pretendía ocultar lo que sentía, era difícil y como lo dicho en un principio es real, le era doloroso; el sufrimiento era mucho. Llegar a conversar con Harry y Ron le era difícultoso, las palabras no fluían porque sabía que tenía una culpa que no debió llevar desde que admitió sus sentimientos, que traicionaba a los que siempre estuvieron a su lado sin importar los peligros y condiciones a lo que se enfrentaban. Y Draco ¿Draco? Qué había hecho de importante él por ella.

Aplastarla con el mayor acercamiento que tenían, envenenar su alma con cada frase salida de su boca, desgarrarla con cada comentario que ahora no soportaba oír, porque ya nada era igual. El orgullo de ser Griffindor aun persistía en su corazón, pero el orgullo que ella misma había sembrado ya no existía, por él. Por culpa suya, él había derrumbado esa gran fortaleza que había creado para serle indiferente, esa fortaleza que ahora no eran mas que fragmentos mezclados con rocíos de tristeza.

- Te odio- Le dijo bajando la vista. Draco esbozó una mueca haciéndola parecer a la de una moribunda sonrisa congelada por el mal tiempo.

- Yo también- Respondió Malfoy apartando su mano del brazo de Granger.

- Pero también te amo – Sinceró ella y otra lágrima surcó de sus orbes infinitamente inundadas de mas de ella. – Te odio, pero te amo – empuñó su mano y se la llevó a los parpados frotándolos para calmar el llanto.

Draco le miró. Si, lo había escuchado y muy bien, le amaba, pero le odiaba. Y él a ella igual, le odiaba por que ya sus sentidos no existían, la odiaba porque hacía que el control de su cuerpo no lo manejara el cerebro ni tampoco él mismo sino que el instinto que en este instante recorre cada una de sus venas. Siente impotencia, porque no es capaz de decir la verdad, porque ni siquiera puede regalarle una sonrisa que le diga que él también. Siente rabia, porque es un Malfoy, un sangre pura. Siente temor, porque no sabe que hacer ahora, siente miedo, porque Hermione da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida, tranquila. Tiene terror, porque siente que no podrá decirle que "Sí", tiene pánico, porque se le escapa como el agua entre los dedos.

Siente alivio, porque la dejará ir sin una palabra hiriente o tentada de insultos.

- Hermione –Le dice él, crispando sus dedos, nervioso. Con zancadas grandes llega hasta pegarse a la espalda de la Griffindor. – Yo también te odio- le dice mientras le rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrae hacia si.

Un pequeño rubor invade sus mejillas hirvientes.

A lo mejor Draco tenía formas distintas de decir _te quiero_, a lo mejor él no entendía de poemas de amor, cuentos de hadas ni nada por el estilo, pero había encontrado, había descubierto que Draco repelía la palabra _Te amo, _pero sabía demostrar ello.

- Te odio- repitió él con delicadeza. Y sonó con tal sutilidad que hubiera sonado mejor con un _te quiero. _

- Yo también – repitió ella.

- No, tú no me odias – le dijo vanidoso.- Tú me amas – y aquello sonó como un capricho. – Tú me amas, yo te odio.

Volteó a Hermione, haciéndola girar en su propio eje. Le analizó y supo por primera vez que nunca antes la había tenido así de cerca, acariciando su cuello con el calido aliento compulsivo, respirando como si el aire que entrara en sus pulmones no bastara y estuviera a punto de explotar de algo llamado éxtasis. Sonrió contento consigo mismo. Había logrado hacer tiritar a Granger sin nada muy extraño.

- Porque _tú eres mía- _Malfoy tomó su mano con hostilidad y la introdujo en un pasillo con dos estanterías a cada lado. La luz no alcanzaba a filtrarse por entre las ventanas y todo era demasiado oscuro para ver a la persona que tenía en frente. Distinguía dos iris grises casi transparentes que brillaban con algo de malicia.

Tantas noches rompiéndose la cabeza pensando idioteces, pensando que tal vez Granger estaba loca por Potter, que tal vez nunca en su vida le correspondería. Noches de insomnio pensando en ella, pensando en estrategias para quitársela de _ahí_, para olvidarla y extraer ese capricho tonto e insulso. Días buscando a alguna Slytherin que satisficiera las necesidades que sólo Hermione tenía que calmar, horas pensando en su piel, minutos infernales siendo cruel con ella, maltratándole solo para oír un "Vete al diablo Malfoy", sólo para escuchar su voz enojada. Sólo para verle una y otra vez.

Tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y con brusquedad se pegó en ella. Le besó con necesidad hasta tal punto que vio que ésta no podía respirar con normalidad, entre abrió sus labios para dejar que tomará aire y la leona gimió cuando la lengua de Draco se hundió en la cavidad de su boca, buscado la suya.

Enredó el cabello de ella, que ahora se sentía bastante suave y menos pajoso que de vista, lo elevó hacia atrás y mordió su pálido mentón a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban y desabotonaba la capa de la Griffindor con parsimonia.

Ella tomando el ritmo se acercó a su oído y respiró entrecortadamente, provocando ciertas sensaciones en el cuerpo de Draco. Él se acercó también a la oreja de Hermione mordiendo su lóbulo con ansiedad.

- Hermione, esto no es mas que _Mera Coincidencia, nada más. _– Malfoy bajó sus manos y las posó con cariño en una de las piernas femeninas. Y ella sonrió verdaderamente. Si, no había sido casualidad, no había sido el destino. Había sido, coincidencia, sólo mera coincidencia.

-

_**A veces las coincidencias son pocas, el odio y el amor no son coincidencias, pero cuando una de ellas depende de la otra…todo cambia. ¿Mera coincidencia? Si, todo lo es.**_

* * *

._Mmmm….Bueno, mirándolo de mi perspectiva de vista no está mal. Algunos arreglines y todo genial. ¿Les gustó?_

_Hey, este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter en este año. Y por supuesto Dramione. No es macabro, no, tampoco trágico, pero creo que me pasé con colocar a Draco tan meloso xD. Bueno espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Fic dedicado a Melanie Vargas, amiga niña y querida mía. Le quiero._

_Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc y mas etc. ¿Reviews?_

_- Besos, les quiere: Desi_


End file.
